In order to differentiate constitutional delayed puberty from hypothalamic hypogonadism, this study examines th utility of cojoint use of multiple parameters, including LHRH testing of LH, FSH, prolactine responsiveness to TRH and a sleep-entrained episodic secretion of LH and FSH along with serial of 17 hydroxy-progesterone and other indices of adrenarche.